1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shaft alignment devices and more particularly to a shaft alignment device comprising two opposing clamping members providing a reading surface and each carrying adjustable gauge holders with dial indicator gauges mounted on the same circumferential plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When coupling two rotary shafts together, accurate vertical and horizontal alignment is required. Inaccurate alignment results in excessive and uneven bearing wear, sprung shafts, destructive vibration, and sometimes failure of the device driving the shaft. Devices to improve and simplify the alignment task are known in the art. There are several patents which illustrate the state of the art of alignment devices.
Glucoft, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,029 discloses a dial indicator holder comprising a single head member on which one or a pair of dial indicators are carried. A belt or chain secures the head member to one shaft and one of the indicators may read periphery of a second shaft while the other indicator may read the squared end thereof.
Callahan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,676 discloses a shaft alignment device consisting of two matched rectangular members each slideably mounted on the shafts to be aligned. When brought into contact with each other, lateral or vertical misalignment is determined visually or with gauges. After correcting for misalignment, a final check is made by inserting alignment pins into holes provided in the two members.
McMaster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,068 discloses a two part tool for aligning shafts. One tool part has two surfaces at 90.degree. from each other with each surface having a series of parallel lines and an instrument for measuring distances parallel to an axis of a shaft from both horizontal and vertical directions. The second tool part provides for extending two clear parallel lined members over the first tool part and exhibit a Moire fringe pattern if the shafts are not angularly aligned, and an extendable target for measuring displacement parallel to the shaft.
Guillet, U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,959 discloses a lining and leveling means for machinery wherein a wire is stretched across the frame of a machine and various leveling and lining operations are carried out by determining the changes in the tension of the wire.
Ricord, U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,513 discloses a means for optically aligning motion picture frames comprising a shuttle having a bore that encompasses a wire stretched between a light reflector and a carrier for the lens components. The accuracy of alignment of the components is indicated when the wire is observed to pass through the exact centers of the reflector and the carrier for the lens components.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose the present invention which is simple to manufacture and especially easy to use.